warriorcatroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Mudheart's Path Of Leadership
Mudheart blinked softly. It had been many moons since Foxfire had left FireClan. She felt alone. Scarheart each day was thinking about joining the elders. She didn't want that to happen! Mudheart watched Swipepaw laughing loudly. His mentor turned out to be Talonheart. Mudheart then looked at her apprentice, Wisppaw. She wanted to mentor her kit due to her blindness. Cloudstar accepted. Mudheart remembered how she changed clans at such a young age. Scarheart joined NightClan, and Mudpaw followed him, Leaving Foxpaw behind. She liked it at NightClan. Cloudstar and her deputy, Moonberry trusted her. Mudheart walked over to go to bed. Notch blinked innocently up at her mother. Yew was inspecting them. Only she and her littermate- Owl were not glared. Dark shadows zigzaged the alley. Owl kept his face down so Yew couldn't see his eyes. Clatter glared at Owl. Something wasn't right with him. Sneertooth walked into the alley, eyes like slits. "Are these my kits." He hissed. Yew nodded. "Yes. They shall prove themselves strong to you." Mudheart was dreaming. Sneertooth and Darkdawn were facing off while his minions battled the Clan cats. A fire had started, and Darkdawn was being beaten. Mudheart snapped awake. She heard a low mourning noise. Moonberry's limop body was in the clearing. Forestshadow, his mate was letting out yowls. Scarheart woke up. "What... He was so young!" Mudheart looked at Cloudstar. She had closed her eyes. "Assemble a Patrol, Scarheart. Scan the FireClan Border. I will make a new Deputy." Forestshadow, Scarheart, Swipepaw, and Mudheart left quickly. When they were at the border, they caught a new scent. IceClan? Sneertooth was filled with dark pride. By tonight, his kits would be 100% Glared. Owl looked up at his father. For his whole life, Yew had groomed Owl to be the heir of Sneertooth, the Deputy. He had regretted it so much. Notch ran over to Owl. "You ok?" Owl nodded. "Tonight is the Meeting of Followers. You going?" Owl narrowed his eyes. Yes. I will go and defy my Father tonight. '' Mudheart was dreaming when she heard a scream. She opened her eyes. She suddenly was wide awake. Many IceClan cats were attacking the camp. A brown tom with amber eyes ran towards the Apprentice Den. A second later, he had Swipepaw and Wisppaw. "My kits!" Mudheart yowled. She remembered, he was the new deputy of IceClan- Reedfish. Reedfish ran back after his leader, Palestar. Mudheart was shaking. She looked at her father. "Come with me. We must do something....." Scarheart found himself in FireClan Territory. Mudheart was gathering Foxfire, Darkdawn, Cedarpelt, and Jasmine. When they returned. Mudheart's Patrol set off towards Twoegplace. Scarheart walked over to his Mate, Akwardly. When they reached there, they heard voices. Sneertooth's. Yew's. And a smaller voice. A kit? Mudheart rushed over to find out. Owl stood infront of the Elite Concil. He was yelling at Sneertooth. Even though he was shaking and spitting on the outside, he felt very relaxed. He could barley hear his father's voice and he didn't feel the blow struck to his head. Owl looked up dimly. Notch would miss him. Yew was watching in pleasure. Suddenly, Clan Cats exploded at the end of the alley. Darkdawn ran after Sneertooth, who jumped up on a rooftop. Scarheart threw a ginger she cat at the wall. Yew followed her mate. Jasmine ran over to Owl. Owl felt his world slipping away from him. A brown she-cat was yelling, screaming, at him. She is begging me to live.'' He thought calmly. He closed his eyes, and soon his breathing stopped. Notch let out a howl of anger. Sneertooth was circling Darkdawn, his Half-Brother. "I called you my Brother!" He was yowling. Sneertooth ran up and struck him across the rooftop. "Why do you dislike me?" He hissed to Darkdawn. Yew walked up to Sneertooth. CRASH. Lightning exploded around the building, Lighting it on fire. Yew's eyes suddenly turned bright. Her white pupils faded to Black. "What Have You--" She was cut off why Sneertooth's claw. She was thrown backwards into the flames. Mudheart tried to get out of the flames. Scarheart was carrying Notch and now she was going to find Darkdawn. Porcupine ran over to Cedarpelt. Mudheart noticed now, he would be nice to her, for he was glared too. When Mudheart crawled up the rooftop, she saw Darkdawn and Sneertooth, Swiping at eachother. Mudheart leaped on Sneertooth and pressed her paw against his throat. Notch struggled to get up the building. Notch narrowed her ice blue eyes. "Move over." Mudheart was tossed out of the way by the silver she-cat. Notch rose her claws and...... Chapter 2 Mudheart looked down at the corpse of Sneertooth. She had done it. Was it worth it? Mudstar turned around to Scarheart. A cool rain had started and the fire was out. Tons of Smoke, though was still there. "Mudheart!" It was Foxfire. She leaped downwards. Foxfire was hunched over a body. "Its Yew." Mudheart looked down. Her eyes where closed. She looked badly bent. She ran her claw over her backbone. Mudheart looked down at Yew. "She was pushed off of the Building. But who? Darkdawn-" Darkdawn looked down at Yew in sadness. "Sneertooth did it." Foxfire and Mudheart gasped. "Sneertooth?" Scarheart lead the patrol back to Fourtrees. Porcupine was going to like the rest of his days with Jasmine. Scarheart, Mudheart, and Notch would head back to NightClan. On the way back she convinced Foxfire to join FireClan again. Cedarpelt, Darkdawn, and Foxfire left off. Mudheart wondered what Cloudstar would say, being covered with Mud and soot. As they walked into the camp, Cloudstar was in the middle of a clan meeting. Thistlefeather, NightClan's Medicine Cat Widened her eyes. "This is Notch." Scarheart growled. "She is my Neice. I want her to join the clan." Cloudstar nodded. "Very well. Mudheart will mentor her as Notchpaw." Thistlefeather ran up to Cloudstar. Cloudstar gasped. "Her! Its her!" Cloudstar bounded down to Mudheart. "Mudheart shall be the new deputy of NightClan!" Cheers rang wild. Mudheart gasped. Was she that popular? "Cloudstar? Can I talk to you?" Mudheart walked inside of Cloudstar's Den. "I think Bramblekit has recovered enough to be an apprentice." Cloudstar nodded. Happiness Filled her. Bramblekit, her youngest had gotten very sick with Greencough. He had been sick for 4 moons, stuck in the Medicine Cat den. Mudheart walked back outside. Bramblekit was snoring calmly. A frightened shreik passed the clearing. "Forestshadow's kits are coming!" Mudheart's eyes widened. Nothing more could suprise her. Thats when the brambles were split open. Foxfire and Darkdawn were standing infront of the Clan. Chapter 3 "Foxfire!" Scarheart mewed happily as he bounded over to greet his eldest daughter. Another cat walked out. Tawnystar- The leader of FireClan. Tawnystar nodded her head to Cloudstar. "Hello." Cloudstar dipped her head. "Yes Tawnystar?" Darkdawn shot a glance at Mudheart. She could tell his question- Is Notch Okay? ''Mudheart stood beside Cloudstar. Tawnystar snorted. "Why is that young warrior standing there?" Cloudstar bristled. "She is my Deputy!" Tawnystar let out a laugh. "That explains why you excpet Rogues And Kittypets in your clan." She said coldly. Cloudstar's claws came out. "What do you want!" Foxfire stepped up. "We want the Patch of Forest Back." Mudheart narrowed her eyes. When she was a kit, Fangstar, the most noblest leader of FireClan had gave it to Lilystar. Cloudstar hissed. "Never!" Tawnystar shook her head. "We are reseting the borders at dawn. You can fight- If you want too." Tawnystar and her patrol dissappeared. Mudheart was looking down at Forestshadow's kits. One was a pink-ish gray she-cat. Another was a bright orange tom. "The Tom will be Brightkit. The she-cat, Brindlekit." Cloudstar walked up to Mudheart. "Stay here and guard the Kits." Mudheart nodded. Cloudstar's patrol bounded off. A few minutes later, Mudheart heard a cry of pain. Cloudstar! Mudheart rushed over into the battle. A brown tom flung himself at her. "Cedarpelt?" She snarled. Cedarpelt stopped and ran back over to Foxfire. Tawnystar was nowhere to be seen. A gray tom was hunched over Cloudstar. She had seen him before, Ghostpelt was the FireClan Deputy. Cloudstar stood still, losing how many of her lives? Before Ghostclaw could react, Mudheart was a blur of brown. Mudheart gasped as what she saw what she had done. Ghostclaw was dying in her claws. She tossed him aside, and looked at Cloudstar. Her eyes were a glassy yellow. Let out a yowl of greif, she pressed her nose into her mentor's fur. Chapter 4 "Mudheart, Welcome." Sang the voices of StarClan. At first, she dreaded who she would see. A small silver kit stepped out of line. "Mudheart, you have overcome every obstucle that has been thrown at you. You deserve this." It was Silverkit- The young kit Mudheart had befriended as a apprentice. After a moon of meeting, Silverkit was murdered. Mudheart then let out the truth one night- Sneertooth killed Silverkit. "With life I give you justice. Use it to outlaw the cruel." Mudheart gasped as she saw flashes of red, and she stood there panting. Gorsekit stepped up. Another friend of Mudheart- She had died from a Monster. "With this life I give you Grace. Use it to lead the proud, and help the weak." The pain wasn't as much Mudheart expected. Two cats stepped up. Mudheart narrowed her eyes. Yew and Owl. Yew had long glossy fur, and she had a relaxed look on her face. "True, I was a savage in life. The meer puppet of Sneertooth. But hopefully, you can forgive me." Yew touched Mudheart's Head. "With this life I give you Free Will. Use it whenever a cat- or any type of species tries to control you." Mudheart didn't notice the pain. "Other species? Yew, is there another clan of something else out there?" Yew blinked and let out a small nod. Mudheart felt sheer terror. Owl stepped up. "With this life I give you hope. Use it on the blackest Nights." Mudheart had gotten 3 more lifes from Night, Moonberry, and Crimson. Finally, Cloudstar stepped up. "Now it is your time to lead. With this life I give you leadership. You have shone this your whole life." Mudstar dipped her head. "Thank you." ''Next Story: Mudstar And The Hybrids. ''What did Yew mean? As Mudstar, Brindlepaw, Scarheart, and Thistlefeather journey to the camp of the Howling cats. They find enemies they could never dream of, and abilties that are almost make beleive. High Knower, the leader tells her of a anicent Prophecy that involes her. Mudstar begins to love the place. But with two species mixing, Emerald, The Book Master might be the only flaw there. Mudstar must rally birds and the villagers to fight against impossible odds? Can she do it? Or will Emerald enslave all Wolves, Cats, and Owls? ''